A Dare, A Kiss, A Passion
by froga10t
Summary: Drarry fic! A story for all you fluff and passion lovers out there: Draco is suffering his so-called friends' "fun"...a dare is cast...a seed planted in his mind...and Draco is his usual surly and arrogant self...yay! : enjoy R&R!


**AN. HIIIII!!!! It's good to be publishing, you know?! I haven't done this in AGES!!! But now I am aiming (albeit temporarily) at a NEW audience (as well as all you who already read) :O *shock horror* by writing....A GAY STORY!!! OH MY GOSH!!!! :P Okay, simples, if you odn't like gayness, don't read. And don't ask me my views, I already have to go into that enough....**

**It's a request for my buddies, Ellie and Hollie and Hannah especially...I hope you like it ladies ;)**

Harry perused the dusty books in the dark library, searching for one particular book – Brooms That Made History, Ivan Othabroom – in earnest. His face was so cute like that, Draco thought before he could stop himself. He had been getting these thoughts a lot lately, ever since that stupid, childish dare game…

"_It's….Draco! Your turn!" the girl giggled. Draco couldn't even remember who she was anymore; firewhisky was something he had now resolved never to drink in large quantities again._

"_Oh…umm…truth", he muttered. They could never think of anything for him, and he'd never tell anyway, for he was Draco Malfoy… The others conferred quickly with each other, before turning to him triumphantly._

"_Do you like anyone?" One asked._

"_Me? Like anyone? What a boring question! Couldn't you think of ANYthing else?" he said critically. Dammit! Just the one question he didn't want to answer…_

"_Ahh! You do have someone you like! Tell us! Who is she?" the girls cried, with maybe a bit more malice and intent in their voices than should be trusted. Draco refused repeatedly until they gave up and got bored._

_Later on in the game, however, the bottle once again spun to Draco and he groaned: now he had used his truth and had to do a dare._

"_Go on…dare me…" he said, shaking his head. What a childish game… One spoke out suddenly, not speaking to the others._

"_I dare you to kiss the person you like this week! You don't have to show someone, just kiss them, even in secret!" The others glared at him._

"_How stupid! He could just not do it and no-one would know!"_

"_Yeah. He doesn't even have to tell us? Stupid!!"_

"_I'm off to bed…" Draco said to no-one in particular and took this opportunity to leave as fast as possible. As he was hurrying out of the room though, he heard one last cry:_

"_I bet he likes someone we hate, like a Gryffindor! Like Harry Potter!" The voice echoed around his head as he slipped back into the Slytherin common room and into his dorm. What a ludicrous idea. Him, the Slytherin Prince, liking Harry Potter, the dimmest and most falsely courageous Gryffindor he had ever had the displeasure to meet. And of course, the person who kept trying to get his Dad locked away in Azkaban. Ridiculous._

_It was about midnight when Draco woke very suddenly from a disturbing, alarming and downright confusing dream. He had been sitting in the Three Broomsticks (odd but not impossible) and having a great time with…Harry. They had been drinking butter beer from a shared glass (at which point, in the dream, he had thought: Indirect kiss!) and – the most shocking thing so far – holding hands! Draco gulped as he remembered that…he could still feel the ghost of Harry's hand gently gripping his, caressing the fingers and smoothing the palm. A shudder ran through him…but not of discontent, but of…happiness? Anticipation? Whatever it was, it was a pretty good feeling…ugh! Why?_

_But the worst – or best – was yet to come. They finished their drink with light-hearted conversation and were about to leave when Harry stopped and looked straight into Draco's eyes. He felt his insides turn to Angel Delight and his brain turn to lemonade as Harry Potter, the one an only, his deepest enemy, kissed him tenderly on the lips. Then he woke up._

_He shook his head and grimaced, realising that he was going to have to face facts sooner or later. He had a crush on Harry. Oh nooo!!_

He wrinkled his nose at the memory of the previous weekend and breathed deeply. He had been watching Harry or the past couple of days, in the library, in lessons, around the grounds, at dinner, anywhere, anytime. He now felt his longing beginning to grow worryingly and decided that he had to finish it once and for all and quench it. Gathering all his strength and willpower he strode over to Harry.

"Umm…ahem", he coughed. He couldn't sound too friendly, Harry might bring his friends. "Uh…Potter!" Harry turned around and glared. For some reason, it made Draco a little…sad, almost, to see that.

"What", he snapped venomously. Ouch.

"Come to the astronomy tower tonight, at eleven thirty. Bring no-one, not even your stu-" he caught himself just in time. Insulting the best friends isn't a way to impress. "Not even your friends." He walked off abruptly, leaving Harry wondering what on earth had just happened.

Draco opened the door of the tower, his head full of mixed up thoughts and anticipation, his heart beginning to soften at the thought that Harry might be there, alone. He was half expecting him not to turn up, to be in his dorm, laughing at the poor, lonely Draco, up in the tower, waiting…

He was there. Harry was standing at the window of the tower, looking out on the ground, the moonlight accentuating his striking features and thin cheekbones – which have kept the slightly starved look even after all these years of fattening Hogwarts nosh. His hair flickered like a candle in the light breeze and his skin looked like the hide of a unicorn, so soft and pale. Draco's footsteps sounded intruding and brash, as though they had invaded this quietly beautiful picture. Harry turned around sharply and glowered at Draco.

"Well? What do you want?" he snapped. Draco suddenly felt incredibly and indescribably nervous; he felt a stutter begin.

"Umm…Well, are you a-alone?" Oh great. He sounded _so_ scary and forceful; Harry would just kiss him on command.

"Yes. So what do you want?" He seemed impatient, so Draco cut to the point.

"This", he said simply and kissed Harry forcefully on the lips. He felt his insides explode with happiness and stepped closer, slipping an arm around Harry's back. Harry suddenly broke away.

"What the hell?!" he cried.

"Well….I like you, Po- Harry. Quite a lot." Draco smiled almost…evilly as he stroked Harry's chin with two fingers, running the tips across his lips and the more sensitive parts of his face, before leaning in and kissing him again.

This time, Harry didn't fight back.

They progressed passionately and Harry was soon backed against a wall, Draco kissing and nibbling at his earlobe and neck, making little pecks and nips all over until suddenly Harry let out a little moan. Draco knew he had found the other boy's sweet spot and began to bite and lick and kiss it, making Harry arch his back slightly and moan louder. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair; he gripped his head and pulled him back up to kiss again. Their tongues danced a rough, dangerous tango, their bodies pressed hard against each other and they felt their deepest insides begin to warm. The night seemed like it could never end, like it would be forever them, entwined and together in the night.

xxxxxx

Draco sat in potions, for once completely ignoring Snape. His eyes kept drifting to the hottest guy in the room (apart from himself), memories and day-dreams blurring and his imagination taking over. Not being a romantic at heart, he was slightly disturbed by images of him and Harry holding hands, making out, sitting together in woods on a – ugh – picnic and so on drifting through his subconscious. He was so deeply enthralled that he didn't noticed Snape talking to him or approaching.

"Draco! Now is not the time to ignore me", he hissed menacingly. "Get up and start your potion. Draco!" he shouted, for the boy hadn't listened to him one bit. "Stop staring at Potter at get on with your work!" Draco snapped out of it very suddenly, feeling his icy complexion warm and knew he was blushing. Him. Draco Malfoy. Prince of Slytherin blah, blah, blah. It was all Harry's fault…not that Draco minded much.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What have you been thinking about? What on earth could be this distracting?" They were in Charms, and Harry just couldn't help thinking about that night. More than three days had passed, but though they had kept up their pretences, neither could help a little flirting. Harry would brush his hand against Draco's as they hurried past each other in the corridor, Draco would secretly wink across the Great Hall, Harry pecked him on the cheek in an empty corridor; only yesterday Draco had sent a little paper plane to Harry's dorm late at night, bearing a little black heart outline half with "Harry" in red, half with "Draco" in green. Harry kept it in his pocket, surreptitiously looking at it when he had the chance, sending sparks through his heart and making him grin.

**AN. Sooooo? Did you like it? It wasn't my usual stuff, I admit, so it was a bit of a new area for me...please R&R!!**

**Oh, and all you sharp eyed-readers...can you spot the really bad pun? :P R&R to tell me! Hahahhaha**

**~froga10t**

**ps. This IS a) a one-shot and b) a one-off from me. I'm not expecting to get back into writing anytime soon...but who knows? :) Maybe I'll write you a Christmas special after my mocks...**


End file.
